Coming Together
by Lady Ardnassac
Summary: What exactly are Remus and Sirius doing over the summer? How will it effect Harry, the wizarding world and most importantly themselves? Prequel to The Secrets Within, but reading this first isnt necessary..R/R!!
1. Dumbledore's Request

Coming Together

By Lady Lupin

A/N: Ok this is my fic on what Sirius and Remus do during the summer after Harry's fourth year.  It's also a prequel to Harry Potter and the Secrets Within, another one of my stories…  I'd recommend reading this first, but it's not at all necessary.

Disclaimer:  All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, Nyah, Anya, Romulus, and Orion however are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter One: Dumbledore's Request

Remus Jonathon Lupin (A/N: have you noticed that of my 3 hp fics, Remus starts out 2 of them? Hrmm, could mean something *Looks at pen name* Well I guess that answers that) was rudely awakened at 6 in the morning when a large black dog jumped up on his bed.  It opened its mouth and was prepared to lick when Remus sat up.

"Stop right there Padfoot, I do not want to be licked."  Remus jumped out of the bed, and with a pop Sirius Lee Black, convicted felon, appeared, laughing hysterically.

"The look on your face!" he laughed some more. "I remember now Moony, you never did like to be slobbered, even though you've done enough of it yourself."

Remus laughed a little because that was an understatement.  He hated to get wet; once they woke him up by having Sirius and Lenora lick him.  Of course they hadn't done that more than once just because it made Remus surly for most of the day.  Remus was just about to yell at Sirius for waking him up so early when a large owl flew in the open window.  It dropped the letter at Remus' feet and swooped out again.

"Hey Moony who's owling you at this time in the morning?  Did you have a hot date last night and not tell me?" Sirius cracked up at his own joke.  Remus just rolled his eyes and opened the letter.  Remus went pale as a sheet, the last time he'd been that pale was the day James and Lily had died.  Sirius took one look at Remus and jumped off the bed and ran to him.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked Remus, who looked thunderstruck.  He walked over to the bed and sat down, his head in his hands.  He took a few deep breaths and looked back at Sirius, surprisingly there were tears in his eyes.

"Dumbledore wants us to find Nyah and Lenora.  He seems to think they are alive."  Sirius was not the best taker of news, and as this news could be taken as good or bad he collapsed in a heap next to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~

 "Sirius!  Sirius!  Oh hell! _Enervate_" Sirius eyes flew open.  He looked at Remus his eyes, still haunted, were now also filled with pain and tears.

"He can't expect that of us!  He knows how much we loved them and now to say they might be alive!"  He looked as if he wanted to break down fully and cry.  Remus also had a similar look in his eyes.

"Come on Sirius, let's give Dumbledore a surprise visit.  We'll check Hogwarts first okay?"  Sirius agreed and they Apparated to a stand of trees out side the Hogwarts grounds.  With a "pop" Sirius was in his other form and they walked through the school gates and up to the school.  The walked into the Entrance Hall and looked for signs of people.  

"Hey Padfoot do you remember if locator charms work inside Hogwarts?" Sirius shook his great shaggy head.  "Oh well, I'll try it."  He performed the charm and immediately Filch came bounding in the hall.  He looked about and his eyes landed on Remus and Sirius.  His eyes widened in surprise.  

"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?"  He looked suspiciously at Sirius.  "And why is that dog here?"

"I need to speak with Dumbledore, and this dog is part of the matter.  Could you tell me where he is, Mister Filch?"  Filch looked him over and cast Sirius another glare.

"Alright follow me, Dumbledore happened to be in today or else I wouldn't bother!" Remus smiled slightly but Sirius growled a bit, not being in the mood for the uppity caretaker.  They walked down the hall and arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbis" Filch growled.  It hoped aside.

"Thank you Mr. Filch," Remus swept up the steps with Sirius at his heels.  When he reached the top, he knocked on the door, Sirius, however, jumped on it, forcing it open.  Dumbledore looked up as Sirius changed back and Remus walked in behind him.  He smiled at them.

"Sit down, Remus, Sirius, Sit down," He was about to continue, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Dumbledore, I realize that you need every person you can find to join the Order of the Phoenix, but Nyah and Lenora are dead, and you can't possibly expect us to look for them.  And another thing, you also seem to think Anya's alive too, you can't possibly tell Remus to go look for his daughter who has been dead for fourteen years."  Sirius was about to go on but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Sirius, I understand how you and Remus must feel but you have to see where I'm coming from.  There was never any proof that Nyah, Lenora, and Anastasia died in that building when the Bomb Curse was sent there.  We never found their bodies.  There is a chance they were not in there or they managed to escape in time.  And now I've gotten word from an Unspeakable who was in the Jungles of Africa.  He seemed to have come upon a village where five English wizards lived among the African ones.  Two of them were women, who in fact, fit Lenora and Nyah's descriptions.  There were three children among them as well."  Dumbledore paused for a moment, letting the news sink in.

Remus suddenly had a flashback.

~~~~~~~~~~

_October 28th 1981_

_"Lenora, I want you to take Anya and go with Nyah to somewhere safe." Remus looked into his wife's tearing blue eyes._

_"Remus, you must come with us, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there," She looked at him, pleading silently._

_"You must go, you have to keep Anya safe, we have to think of her now, not just what we want or think," They both turned to look at the floating bassinette beside them, holding a baby girl, with wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes.  She was barely a year old, turning it the past 1st of September._

_After looking at her daughter for a minute she turned resolutely back to her husband, "Alright Remus, we will go with Nyah, but as soon as its safe, you come and find us, I don't care how long we have to wait, we will be together again.  I love you so much."  She kissed him.  They held on to each other tightly before she went to pack her and Anya's things.  Lenora was planning to meet Nyah on the 1st of November, at a safe house in France._

~~~~~~~~~~   

The flashback ended and Remus jolted back to the present.  That was his last memory of his wife or daughter.  Unnoticed by him, tears were running silently down his face.

Sirius also had a similar flashback.  

~~~~~~~~~

_October 29th 1981_

_"Sirius, NO!  I am not leaving you, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter to face HIM while Lenora and I run!"  Her normally pretty face was contorted with pain and anger._

_"Nyah you have to go!  We all are going into hiding!  Peter's hiding now that he's James and Lily's Secret Keeper, Remus and I are always with Dumbledore.  James and Lily and Harry are protected by the Filidius Charm.  Remus and I can't protect you two and work.  Think of Anya.  She needs to be safe, she's my niece and with both you and Lenora there I know she will be."  Sirius looked at her pleadingly.  She could never refuse his big blue eyes.  _

_"Alright, but as soon as it's safe, you and Remus must come find us.  No matter when or where.  You must!"  Her eyes filled with tears.  "I love you Sirius Lee Black, don't you dare die on me, you be the Grim to everyone but those we care about.  Don't you dare let your Animagi form have anything to do with our lives." Nyah knew there was something fishy about why he was the grim, but no one else thought it important. He held her tight, and kissed her.  _

_"Nyah, I will always love you and I will do my best to come for you soon," He left with tears in his eyes.  _

_~~~~~~~_

Sirius was jolted back to the present by Dumbledore.  Sirius also had tears running down his face, from his last memory of his fiancée.  He'd already been in Azkaban when the news came in that she and Lenora, along with Anya had died.  They had told him so that he would have another memory to replay over and over while stuck in that horrid place.  It was odd that in a way, Nyah's fears had been right, and he was the Grim to almost all of them.  Dumbledore again cleared his throat. 

"This Unspeakable also had information that the witch fitting Lenora's description was the village doctor.  And that the potions master there was the witch resembling Nyah."  He let this sink in.  Lenora had been incredible with healing magic and Nyah was astonishing with potions, she was the only reason Remus had passed it in their 1st year.  

Another memory came to Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~

_On the Hogwarts Express for the 1st time:_

_"Here we go," Lenora waved her wand at Remus, "_Mendoria_," All of the cuts and scratches from his cat healed immediately._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Remus jolted back in time to hear Dumbledore say, "Is this enough information for you two to travel to this village and see if these women are indeed Nyah and Lenora?"  Dumbledore asked gently.  Sirius first and then Remus slowly nodded.  They were both too stunned to speak. (A/N:  and if Sirius can't say something you KNOW its big ;-)) 

"Alright, here is the location of the village and the Apparating points along the way, But," He turned to look at Sirius, "remember that they don't know what happened the night Lily and James died, or who caused it."  Sirius snapped his head up.

"Wait, Wait, Nyah does!  She was there with me, Pettigrew, James and Lily, when we performed the charm, and if it is her, she can tell the ministry right?" Sirius inquired. (A/N: Sirius is one of my favs, there was no way he wouldn't have a way to have his name cleared ;-))

Dumbledore smiled, "That is entirely possible.  Now head out and do try to be back before the summers over."  They said goodbye and left Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sighed and looked over to Fawkes, "Well my friend, we may have two more people for the Order, If my senses tell me correctly those witches really are Nyah and Lenora.  Things are coming back together, if these two are not dead, then James and Lily may still have a chance."  He left his office, with Fawkes, heading for O.o.t.P. headquarters, hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest.

A/N: Right, now I've already got the next chapter written, so I want at least five reviews before I post it!  (Hey if others do it then so can I)


	2. Telling Stories

A/N: Yea!!!!!…I did get my five reviews…and I'm very proud of some of my reviewers who are awful perceptive…*grins….* Here's the next chapter…warning, It may be a bit confusing as to who's talking….I've a problem with that…..

Disclaimer: See first chapter cuz nothing's changed since then.  I still don't own the HP universe.

Coming Together

By Lady Lupin

Chapter Two: Telling Stories

The next morning a young 14-year-old girl woke up in the African Jungles with a very strange dream.  It was about five people she had never met; yet they seemed familiar.  She went to tell her mother, knowing there was something odd about the dream.

"Mum, I had the weirdest dream last night," the woman turned around, whipping her long black hair behind her.

"Yes Anya?" The girl was almost a mirror image of her mother; she had the same black hair, and her face the same shape.  The only true difference was in the eyes.  While her mother had crystal blue, Anya had deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Well it had five different people in it, that I've never seen before, but they seemed really familiar." Her mother's eyebrows arched.

"Really?  Well tell me about them then."  She looked at Anya expectantly.

"The dream started out with a boy with really messy black hair, glasses and bright green eyes," she paused and her mother nodded persuasively, even though her eyes had widened. "He was with two other people, a boy and a girl.  The boy had flaming red hair, blue eyes and was extremely tall.  The girl was not very tall with bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes.  They seemed to be discussing something serious, because they had grim looks on their faces.  I couldn't hear anything they said, the dream was totally silent.  Then it shifted to two men your age.  One was tall with black hair, and blue eyes, but they looked as if something terrible had happened to him.  And the other man had brown hair that had gray in it, even thought he wasn't old, and he had weary brown eyes.  They also seemed gloomy and looked like they were in an Inn.  I think they were traveling by Apparation.  And I did hear them say one thing.  It sounded like, 'Seriously we will find them.' Then I woke up and came to you." Anya peered up at her mother, who seemed stunned.  She grabbed her daughter's shoulders.

"Go and tell you aunt to come over here.  Then find your brother and cousin.  We need to talk.  Go quickly" She pushed her out the door.

Lenora Ann Lupin (formerly Black) collapsed in a chair in her living room and took a few deep breaths.  Almost immediately Nyah Sydney Hunt ran into her house.

"Lenora, what is it?  Anya said you wanted me over here and that you have sent her after the boys.  You know it'll take her forever to find them and to bring them back, she'll probably have to resort to spells." Nyah looked at her anxiously. 

"Anya's had a vision." She told Nyah softly. 

"That should be good, right?" Lenora shook her head and told her what was in the dream.

"OH! ….Lenora you don't think it the boy is Harry, do you?  And" Nyah gulped, "those men, what if they are Remus and Sirius?  What do we do?" Lenora sighed.

"Ny, I think it's time we told them what really happened and who they really are, they can't think they are Smiths anymore.  It looks as if things are suddenly changing."  Nyah nodded in agreement.  They watched each other nervously as they waited for their children.  Finally a half an hour later Anya walked in.  Floating behind her were the boys, binded and silenced.  Lenora chuckled in spite of herself. (A/N: We are going to pretend that in Africa there is no rule saying no magic over the summer. Besides, they were home schooled.)

"Alright Anya, let them go." Anya smiled evilly and ended the spells.  The boys fell to the floor with a thud.  They stood up and brushed them selves off, looking surly.  The brown haired blue-eyed boy turned to Lenora.

"Mum!" He whined, "Rion and I were playing Quidditch!  And Anya left our brooms out there!" Lenora smiled.

"Then summon them you silly git, and I'm sorry to bother you, King Romulus, but this is rather important." She looked over to Nyah who was basically telling Orion the same thing.  They boys summoned their brooms (Nimbus 2000) and sat down.

"Mum, does this have something to do with my dream?" Anya asked quietly.  Lenora smiled sadly.

"Yes this is almost all because of you vision.  Now well all need to see it, so I'm going to cast a spell that will show the dream to everyone in the room." She turned to Nyah.  "Ready?" she asked her, Nyah nodded resolutely.  Both women had tears in their eyes at the thought of seeing Remus and Sirius again, even in a vision.

"Extracto Sensorum,"  Lenora cast the spell over everyone.  Before them they saw two boys and a girl discussing something, but the scene was silent.  Then it flashed to two men, both looking much older than they should have.  They heard a faint, "Seriously, we will find them," and the dream came to a close.  Lenora looked at Nyah, whose face was streaming with tears.  Lenora could feel tears of her own running down her face.  The children looked bewilderedly from witch to witch.

"Mum?" Orion ventured tentatively.    

"It's time Lenora," Nyah took a deep breath. Lenora nodded. She too took a deep breath.

"I guess we'll start with your fathers.  We told you they were dead, right?" The teenagers nodded.  "Well those men in Anya's vision are them, and they are alive."  They gaped at her.

"The man with the black hair is Sirius Black, my twin, Nyah's fiancée and your father Orion."  Anya's head shot up.  

"But you said you two were sisters!" Lenora smiled sadly.

"We lied.  Nyah's your aunt because in every way but law, she is my brother's wife.  We had to leave before they could get married, but she was already pregnant with Orion." Orion looked from his mother to aunt.

"And the other man is…?" Orion asked, Nyah answered her son.

"Lenora's husband Remus Lupin," She said sadly.

"But why aren't we with them?" Anya asked

"Anya you were born during the darkest time ever recorded.  Your father and uncle insisted we take you and go somewhere safe.  Our other friends James and Lily Potter and their son Harry had already hid, using our last friend Peter as their Secret Keeper.  We left the morning of October 31st, a day earlier than planned, and arrived at a safe house in France.  We were sure we were being followed and left the house almost immediately, going to the Apparating point in the woods near the house.  As we turned to Apparate, the house exploded.  We knew we were very lucky.  The next morning we arrived in Spain, and read the newspaper.  Which said that Lily and James had died, and Harry, who had defeated Voldemort, was going to live with Lily's family.  And that Sirius Black, my silly childish brother, was convicted of killing 13 people, including Peter.  And he was sent to Azkaban." Lenora broke off, unable to continue and Nyah picked up the tale.

"We were devastated. We knew something was terribly wrong.  Sirius would never kill anyone, and would never do anything to jeopardize his family.  Then it hit us.  I knew Peter was the Potter's secret keeper, not Sirius, as everyone else had assumed. He had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and set Sirius up.  There was nothing we could do.  Remus had put a spell on us that made it impossible to come home with out him and Sirius.  We were stuck.  So we traveled farther south and stayed hidden, because the Death Eaters still could be after us even if Voldemort wasn't.  We found this village and stayed, teaching you magic ourselves when the time came and making sure you knew you were English, and that you had no reason to be friends with Africans or learn the language.  You see, we were still very nervous and that's why you weren't allowed to make friends.  We stayed pretty much out of contact from the wizarding world until 2 years ago.  We learned that Sirius had escaped from Azakban.  At first we had hopes that they would come and find us.  But we realized that they must have thought us dead, from the explosion.  So we concentrated on you, knowing you were all the family we would have for a long time." Nyah wiped away a tear.  "And one more thing, Romulus, Orion, I'm sorry but unfortunately Remus and Sirius have no clue you exist.  We never got to tell them before we left.  And Remus' spell made it so we could have no contact with anyone." Nyah sunk into her chair and cried silently, as Lenora had been doing for a few minutes.  Orion went to comfort his mother while Romulus and Anya went to Lenora.

"Mum, we are glad you decided to tell us, but why now, and what does Anya's dream have to do with anything?" Rom asked, confused.

"Because Anya is a Seer.  She can see things as they happen, have happened or will happen.  You see, Remus is a werewolf, and when a werewolf and healer mate, something happens and their first child is a seer."  Lenora looked at Anya proudly.

"So that means that our father and uncle are really traveling by Apparition?" Anya asked stunned.

"Yes, and by judging what they said in the vision, they are looking for us.  And honey, Remus didn't say 'seriously' he said 'Sirius Lee we are going to find them.'  Our mother named him Sirius Lee Black."  The three chuckled, in spite of the sad mood.

"So Lenora, you think that the 'them' is us?" Orion asked skeptically.

"Yes I do.  They seemed to be in Spain somewhere judging the Inn.  And believe me, with Sirius an escaped prisoner, they wouldn't travel unless necessary." Everyone cheered up at bit at the prospect, but they Orion got a puzzled look on his face.

"Mum, Lenora, who were the people in the first part of the dream?" Lenora looked at him.

"I believe that it was Harry and some of his friends." She told him simply.

"Harry Potter?  The one who was orphaned?" Anya inquired, she seemed keen to know who this boy was (A/N: Hint, Hint, Hint).

"Yes, why?" Lenora looked surprised.

"How could you tell, you haven't seen him in fourteen years." Romulus demanded.

"Hun, even as a baby Harry looked like James, and now its uncanny how much he looks like James did, and those bright green eyes he has could only be Lily's." Lenora looked at Nyah.

"He'd be going into his fifth year at Hogwarts, right Ny?" She inquired.  Nyah nodded.

"Do you think, Len, that he and Remus know that Sirius isn't the one who betrayed James and Lily?"  Lenora shuddered at the prospect of them not knowing.

"I hope so,  but Rem wouldn't be with him if he didn't know." Lenora pointed out.  Anya interrupted her.

"Mum, let me get this straight.  Our fathers don't know any of us are alive, yet you think they are coming to find us.  How can you be so sure!?"  She seemed frustrated.  "And what is this Hogwarts your talking about?"

"Anya, dear, Voldemort is rising again.  Dumbledore, his most powerful adversary, will be reinstating the Order of the Phoenix.  All of us, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Nyah and I, were part of it,  Dumbledore doesn't give up on people very easily.  Our bodies wouldn't have been found and someone could have seen us and it got around to Dumbledore.  He would have most likely convinced them to come after us." Lenora smiled at her daughter's confused face.  "Don't worry, just believe me, and by the way Hogwarts is the school we all went to when we were kids, it's where you would be if we were home." Anya just shook her head.

"Whatever you say mother, I'm still confused though." She thought of something.  "Hey, Mum, don't we have a lesson today with Professors Lupin and Black?" Anya's eyes sparkled with mischief at the joke and reminded them of Sirius, and Remus at the same time, they smiled. 

"Oh, YOU!" Nyah swatted at her.

"Well if you want I suppose, Anya, I can begin with the song charms. 'Rion, Rom, Nyah could probably show you the Polyjuice Potion, you should know it," the boys groaned but Anya smiled, happy to get off the subject that made her mother and aunt cry so.

~~~~~~~~~

They worked for the rest of the day, stopping for lunch sometime after 12.  Then they got back to work, Nyah working with Anya, and Orion and Romulus went to work with Lenora.  Around six they all finished.  Nyah and Orion had decided to stay for dinner and they had just started cooking when a heavy knock sounded at the door.  It was accompanied by a great booming bark, Nyah and Lenora froze.  They knew that bark.  They had heard it so often that they could have recognized it in a coma.

"You three are to stay in here and you cannot leave unless we come and tell you differently." Lenora commanded them as she and Nyah ran towards the front door.  Lenora reached it first and with a shaking hand opened the door, revealing who was on the other side.

A/N: HA HA!  You'll just have to wait a chapter (or two). *Laughs evilly*  I need another 5 more reviews before I continue…..My muse's orders…..


	3. Apparation Sucks!

A/N: Oooh, cools now I've gotten ten reviews! *Is happy*  Now, for something completely different *grins* a thank you to my reviewers : _Kimmy Larisa, Nicky, Princess Jenny, bodie, Maggie, Taracollowen, Vampyr Vixen, and Ax_.  You all make me feel soo….*sniff* happy.  

Anyway, you must thank Ax for this chapter, cuz she was the once who got me to post it, she blackmailed me with hers….*frowns*  But anyway, thank you my faithful readers, and I like it when your enthusiastic, so go ahead, and be crazy!

Disclaimer: See first chapter cuz nothing's changed since then. I still don't own the HP universe.

Coming Together

By Lady Lupin

Chapter Three:  Apparation Sucks!

A/N2: By the way, some of this may seem a bit far fetched.  But remember, this is fanfiction, and I can make it as unreal as I want.  My muse said so.

That same day, Remus and Sirius, after arriving at Remus' flat, had begun to pack. Sirius took his bag and threw in things haphazardly, not caring how they landed. Remus however, folded and placed his close neatly, ending up with a much smaller bag than Sirius.

"You know you could fold things and make a neat stack," Remus pointed out to him.  Sirius snorted.

"You've lived with me before, you know I'm not logical enough for that," Sirius said as he threw in a sock.  Remus just shook his head.

"You got me there, in Hogwarts we never saw the floor in our dorm.  You took up the whole room, and you didn't even have that much stuff!" He told him ruefully.  Sirius grinned.

"Hey now Moony, I've seen the Shrieking Shack, I know how you really are."  Remus laughed, glad to be focusing on the past and not what they were doing.  With a flick of his wand he shrunk his bag and stuck it in one of his robe pockets.  He did the same for Sirius.

"You ready?" Remus asked.

"I just have to send a couple of owls." Sirius took out some parchment, ink and a quill.  He began scribbling madly.

"Hey this place is still the "Lupin Bin" right?  For the Floo Network?" Sirius seemed to need this to finish the letters.

"Yep, I didn't have the heart to change it from what James dubbed it.  He was right though.  The name fits the place." He looked around absentmindedly as Sirius finished his letters.

"Moony, where's Griffith?" Sirius asked looking around for Remus' eagle owl.

"I'm not sure," He turned to the 25 years old kneazle on his bed.  "Cassandra, go find him." The black cat trotted away.  A minute later Griffith swooped in and landed on Sirius' shoulder.  Sirius tied each letter to its legs and told the owl who to deliver them to.  He flew out importantly.

"Ready?" This time Sirius nodded.  Remus placed locking charms on his flat and they Apparated to the first point.

~~~~~~~~~~

With an audible pop Remus and Sirius appeared in what looked to be a deserted camp in a forest.  

"Dumbledore sure picks great spots, eh, Moony?"

"Don't complain, he had to find a place that was safe for you to Apparate to; you are a wanted man remember?" Remus took out his tiny bag and set it on the ground. 

"Minor detail," Sirius grinned and followed suit.

"We should stay here and start early tomorrow, the next point is somewhere in Spain.  Then across the Mediterranean to Africa and then to the village." Remus said looking over the parchment Dumbledore had given him.  Sirius was suddenly pale.

"That soon?!  Moony, is it such a good idea to go so quickly?" Sirius asked in an odd voice.  Remus sighed.

"Padfoot, Dumbledore wants us back by the end of the summer, this could take a while, especially with me transforming in a week, the sooner we go, the sooner we can go home, with or without Nyah and Lenora." Remus pulled out a sleeping bag from his recently enlarged sack.

"Duplitico." In place of Remus' single sleeping bag, there were now two.  He threw one to Sirius.

"Come one let's get some sleep, we'll need it because of all the Apparating we'll be doing tomorrow."  Remus told him.

"Yeah, yeah, you sound just like Nyah." Sirius froze.  He hadn't mentioned her casually since before Azkaban.  Remus was silent.

"Rem, do you think it really is them?" Sirius asked somewhat shakily.  

"I hope so, I really do, but what about those other children Dumbledore said was with them.  ONE could be Anya, but what of the other two?" Remus seemed to have been worrying about this.

"Do you think they, they married again?  I mean you placed a charm on them that made it so they couldn't return without us, right?" Sirius asked, looking up at the sky.  

"Probably the stupidest thing I have ever done, including the time when I was bitten.  I mean what if they needed to come back or something?  What if they could have gotten you out of Azkaban?" Remus fell silent again.

"Moony, it is NOT your fault!  How could you have known?  You just did it to protect them."  Sirius fell silent as well.  They drifted off to sleep under the half full moon.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Padfoot!  Padfoot,  good God you are a heavy sleeper!  Wake up! Hey Sirius, I've got and idea for a prank," Remus resorted to what he and James used to do to wake up Sirius.  Sirius bounded up looking eager, which was kind of strange for a 35 year old man.

"Really!  What?  Tell me now!" Sirius commanded.  Remus chuckled.

"Sorry, false alarm!" Remus told a suddenly grumpy Sirius.  He grinned as Sirius became more cranky. 

"Ha, ha, ha.  So funny Moony, why do we have to get up so early?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, Padfoot?  Its 10:30, I let you sleep an hour extra." Remus said bluntly.  Sirius grinned.

"Well them, let's get a move on." Sirius bounded out of the sleeping bag and they picked up their camp.

"Mooonnnyy," Sirius whined.  "I'm hungry!"  

"No, you are Sirius." Remus told him seriously. "Don't worry, we can eat somewhere in Spain when we get there." Sirius grinned at him.

"I just love it when you're all responsible and everything.  Brings me back to the good old days!" Sirius placed his hand over his heart and looked at the sky dramatically.  Remus snorted.

"Yes the days when all you worried about was how to prank Snape next." Remus said, causing Sirius' eyes to "tear".

"Yes that and bugging the girls!" Sirius added, causing Remus to smile.

"Ok, ok, we can visit memory lane later, we should go now," Remus said, trying to return Sirius to the present.

"Yes, let's go there soon.  I haven't visited there in quite a while." Sirius said, nodding somewhat seriously.  Remus snorted with laughter as they Dissapparated.

~~~~~~~~~~

All was quiet in an isolated Spanish field when two men appeared out of nowhere.

"Well I like the digs, much better, send my compliments to Dumbledore." Sirius said as he looked around the weed-infested field.  Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, for once, be yourself!  Now come one let's find people."  With that a large gray wolf appeared in Remus' place. (A/N: Ok in all my stories Remus is an Animagi too.  It just makes things easier.  Remember, it is FAN fiction) Sirius followed suit and soon the two canines where running towards a small town.  When they reached the outskirts of the village they popped back.

"What do you think?  Can I risk going in?"  Sirius asked, surveying the town.  

"I can put a charm on you that makes you only recognizable as you if the people know you or have a strong bond." Remus said thinking.  Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Serclisio," Sirius didn't appear to have changed but as no one ran away screaming when they entered an inn, they assumed it worked.

"Buenos dias muchachos," a pretty Spanish bartender greeted them.  Sirius and Remus looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you speak English?" Remus asked slowly. 

"Yes, of course.  Now what would you like to eat?" She asked, smiling.  Sirius grinned.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, toast and a pitcher of orange juice!" Sirius said licking his chops like the dog he was a lot of the time.  The woman looked at him like he was nuts, shook her head and turned to Remus.

"Ok senor, and you?" She said eying Remus.

"Just scrambled eggs and some toast Miss." She winked at him and placed the order.  Almost immediately the food was ready and Sirius dug in enthusiastically.

"Rem, do you really think we'll be able to find them?" Sirius asked as he nursed his bacon.

"Sirius Lee, we will find them.  Dumbledore wouldn't have sent us if he wasn't mostly positive." Remus told him confidently, using his full name to reinforce his statement and make a joke.  Sirius sighed.

"I hope so." They paid for their food and left.  Just to be safe they trotted back to the Apparating site in their other forms.

"Ready?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded.

*Well off to Africa* Remus thought as they again disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was quiet and peaceful, well as quiet as a jungle with hundreds of wild animals in it could be.  But suddenly it wasn't so peaceful.

"Ahhh, Dumbledore sent us straight to the jungle.  How wonderful, can you hear all the animals Moony?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Padfoot, are you ever going to be happy with the Apparating sites?" Remus asked.

"Hmmm," Sirius thought for a moment.  "No I think I'll complain.  It's much more interesting, don't you think?"

"Riiight, whatever you say Padfoot."  He paused.  "Hey isn't that Hedwig?" Remus pointed.  Sirius grinned.

"It sure is, come here Hegwig," Sirius cooed. (A/N: Odd mental picture huh? I know Hedwig couldn't really find them that fast, but work with me here).  The owl dropped the letter on Sirius' head and landed on Remus' shoulder expectantly.

"Here, all we've got is water." The owl looked pained but drank the water.  Sirius shoved the letter in Remus' face.

"Here, read this." Remus looked it over.

Dear Sirius (and Moony too, I suppose)

          So on a mission for Dumbledore?  Well good luck.  At the end of August I'll be at Hermione's, Ron's dad set her up with the Floo Network.  So if you want to visit the name is "Know it All's".  Guess who came up with that?  Ron.  (Big surprise).  Hermione hates it.  I can't understand why. :-D  Well I must go.  Good luck and try to be back before the term starts.  I'd like to see you both.

                   Harry

PS:  Dumbledore wrote and said something about three transfer students who he wants me to help get to know the school.  Have any idea what that is about?  Oh well. Bye.

Remus looked at Sirius and grinned.

"Ron's got quite a sense of humor." Sirius said taking the letter back.

"I should say so; he annoys Hermione like you annoyed Nyah," Remus said thoughtfully.  Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Moony, what time is it?" Sirius asked suddenly.  Remus looked at his watch.

"About two thirty. Why?" Remus looked at him. 

"I was thinking about a nap," Sirius grinned.  Remus rolled his eyes.

"Go right ahead, you git.  I'm going to explore a bit I guess."  Sirius shrugged.

"Fine with me." He laid down on the carpet of moss and fell asleep.  Remus changed forms and left silently.  About two hours later he came back to find Sirius tossing on the moss.

"Sirius!  Sirius!" Remus grabbed the water bottle and poured some on his sleeping friend.  Sirius woke up sputtering. 

"What?!  Huh?  Did it rain?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"No you prat, it's time to go," Remus laughed.  Sirius looked sheepish.

"Oh, well then let's go.  Wow, I slept for two hours.  A record for in the jungle on moss." Sirius grinned as they Apparated away.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Great!  We've got an hour walk or run I should say!" Sirius looked pained.  "You know sometimes this Apparation thing sucks!"

"Calm down Sirius.  Dumbledore sent us here because we couldn't Apparate too close to the village.  We'll get there, don't worry." Remus said anxiously.

"Fine," They headed out, smelling their way to the village.

~~~~~~~~~~

As they reached the outskirts they popped back and looked around.

"Padfoot, stay as a dog.  We might need you sense of smell." Sirius popped out.  They walked into town. Remus looked around and immediately saw the potions shop and healing center, right next to each other.  He ran up to them, and tried to open the doors, but both were closed.  Someone behind him spoke in an African dialect.  It was an old man in a loincloth.

"Umm, do you speak English?"  The man shook his head.  Remus sighed.

"Does anyone here speak English?" The man stared at him for a minute and them pointed to the potions and healing signs.

"The potions and healing master do?" Remus asked eagerly.  The man nodded.

"Can you take me to them?" The man motioned for him to follow.  They took off at a run with Sirius behind them.  They came to a large hill that held two houses on its peak.  The man pointed.

"Women live there." He grunted and ran off.

Remus and Sirius ran up to the first house and knocked on the door.  Remus looked about and gasped.  He pointed to a plaque that read, "Nyah Smith, Potions Mistress."

"Did she change her name, or marry, Padfoot?" The grim at his feet remained silent.  They waited and waited but no one was there.  They went to the other house and knocked on the door (rather loudly) and also saw another plaque.  "Lenora Smith, Healing Mistress"

"The same name, so maybe they just changed it." Remus said hopefully.  Sirius must have smelled something familiar because he let loose a great booming bark.  A minute later they heard running feet and the door swung open.

A/N: MUAHHAHAHAHA! I am evil.  It's now time for revenge; I hate it when others do cliffies.  Hahaha, Ax, and you thought you won!!!  Remember to review, my muse, (whose name is Tim) is very protective and won't let the next chapter come out without 5 more reviews……Happy reviewing….


	4. Reunion of Five

A/N: I've gotten 15 reviews! It's nice even though a few are only so that my friend _Ax_ will post.  Hmph.  Oh well.  You readers might want to get used to it.  I wont post till she does, and she wont till I do.  It's a vicious cycle I tell you!  *laughs insanely*  My muse Tim says hello, and flat out refuses to take back his 5 reviews thing.  Sorry.  Thank you to all my reviewers, and happy reading. 

A/N2: Warning this chapter is full of…..*gasp* sap!  

Disclaimer: See first chapter cuz nothing's changed since then. I still don't own the HP universe. *sigh*

Coming Together

By Lady Lupin

Chapter Four: Reunion of Five

Lenora opened the door and there on the other side was one of the men she had seen in Anya's vision.   With him, the Grim.

"R..R..Remus!"  She threw herself at the husband she hadn't seen in fourteen years.  He caught her around the waist and kissed her passionately.  She could feel the years of his mourning in that kiss and she knew he felt the same thing coming from her.  They broke apart, and she could see tears in his eyes.  For a second they just stood there, holding each other.  He was whispering.

"Lenora, my Lenora, I can't believe I've found you.  I've missed you so, I love you more than anything." She smiled through her tears and kissed him again.

"Sirius Lee Black!  You transform back this minute!"  Nyah yelled at the huge black dog.  Instantly Sirius was standing there, with tears in his eyes.

"Nyah.." he looked lost.

"Oh shut up and kiss me you git!" She told him laughing and crying all at once.  Sirius took her in his arms, kissed her deeply and held her tight.  

He was mumbling as well, "Nyah, oh Nyah, I am so sorry, I've missed you.  Life has been hell without you."  She laughed at him, and ended his mumbling with another deep kiss.  They all stood in the doorway for about five minutes, just being together.  They eventually switched partners, Nyah and Remus hugged, while the long separated Black twins reunited.  Soon they migrated to the living room where the couples sat and talked. 

"I cannot believe you two are alive.  Everyone was so sure you had died in the building.  I'm so glad you are both okay." Remus said, sitting in a chair with Lenora.

"Yes, I think we all are.  But here's the big question.  How in the WORLD did you survive?" Sirius said, looking at his twin and long (loonnng) time fiancée.

"You really want to hear the whole story?" Nyah asked.  Both men nodded.  So the two witches explained their story for the second time that day.

"That is actually very simple," Remus said after they finished.  "And all of you survived?" Remus asked anxiously.  Lenora nodded.

"Well, then where is, well where is Anastasia?" Remus asked nervously.  Lenora smiled warmly and kissed his cheek.

"Hopefully watching dinner in the kitchen.  I'll go get her." She left the room.  Remus hopped up out of the chair and began to pace.

"Moony, calm down!" Sirius said, looking up from Nyah (who he had been quite busy with a moment before).

"Ha!  I'd like to see you be calm.  It's not everyday you meet the daughter you thought was dead for fourteen years." Remus said shortly.  Nyah snorted, but wouldn't answer the men's questioning looks.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mum!  Mum, is it them, can we meet them, can we at least leave this hot kitchen?" Rom asked as she walked in.

"Yes it is them, yes you can meet them, but no you cannot leave the kitchen for a while."  She chuckled.

"You however, have been requested in the living room." She said turning to Anya, who gulped, as the boys protested.

"Hey, what about us?" Rion demanded.  Lenora smiled.

"Remus and Sirius don't know about you, and we were talking and Anya came up.  Remus is nervous, imagine thinking you daughter and wife are dead for almost fourteen years, and then all of a sudden you find they are alive.  Give us some time to tell them gently." The boys mumbled a bit, but understood.  Lenora walked out, followed by a hesitant Anya.

~~~~~~~~~~

They walked into the living room, Anya close behind her mother.  She looked over the men in the room and realized with a start that the man with brown hair had her eyes.  Or rather she his.  And the other man looked remarkably like her mother, only male, of course.  They both looked at her with pride and love and Anya became much less nervous.  

"Anya, this is my twin, Sirius, your uncle." The man she had seen in her dream had changed somehow.  His eyes were much less haunted, though they still had reminisce of long suffering pain.  At the moment he looked very happy.

"My niece, you are very pretty.  And you look so much like your mother.  But hopefully you inherited my sense of humor, or at least Remus'."  Sirius said, with a twinkle in his eyes.  She smiled at him.

"Well since I have a sense of humor, I assume it's yours, since mother doesn't seem to have one." Sirius smiled in delight and gave her a hug.  She returned it, feeling complete ease with her uncle.  Her mother put her arm around her and turned her towards Remus.

"Anya, this is you father, Remus." Lenora said somewhat nervously.  Anya looking into the eyes that were exactly the same as hers and realized that she already loved him, from somewhere deep inside.  Then a vision flashed without a warning.

~~~~~~~~~~

_July 31st 1981_

_"Come on Anya, honey, you can do it, say Dada!" Remus held the nearly one-year-old girl at Harry's birthday party and tried to get her to talk.  Her mother looked over and smirked._

_"Anya, say Mama," Lenora said coaxingly._

_"Mama," the baby girl gurgled.  Everyone but Remus laughed._

_"Hey!  How come she'll listen to you but not me?" He demanded.  Everyone ignored him._

_"Anya, say Sirius." Sirius told her, plucking her out of Remus' arms._

_"Siwes!" Everyone but Remus roared with laugher._

_"Ok, ok, let me try." James said.  "Anya say James,"_

_"Wames!" Again they all laughed (minus Remus).  Soon Anya was saying anything that was said to her (Lily, Hawwy, Nywa, and Petah).  But no "dada", everyone thought it was hysterical, except Remus of course. _

_"You know Moony, I think your in trouble, she seems to have gotten my sense of humor!" Sirius said handing the baby to Lenora.  Remus was about to tackle Sirius when Anya spoke again._

_"Moony!" everyone laughed and Remus scooped her up out of her mother's arms and swung her around the room._

_"Hey, saying my nickname is even better!" He grinned._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Anya jolted out of the memory.  She was confused and lying on the couch in the living room.

"Mum, what happened?" she said looking around the room.   Lenora rushed over.

"Well dear, you fainted right after you looked at your father." She said nervously.

"It was weird, I looked into his eyes and then I had a memory I've never remembered until now," Sirius and Nyah walked over hand in hand, but her father stayed on the other side of the room.

"Mum, it must have been a vision, because I saw what I think was Harry's 1st birthday party.  You, Nyah, Sirius, and father were all there.  I was a baby and there were three other people I have never seen before.  One was a woman with red hair and green eyes, holding  a baby that was probably Harry, a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes and a man with sandy hair and gray eyes, and he seemed rat like, somehow," They all paled.

"Lily, James and Peter, those are the three you haven't seen before." Sirius said running a hand through his slightly (ok, extremely) scruffy hair.

"What was going on in the vision?" Nyah asked.

"Well, dad was trying to get me to say dada, but I wouldn't say anything that had to do with him, but I would say other things that you all asked me to say.  Then I finally called him Moony.  And the vision ended." She said looking up at them.  They all looked surprised.

"Yes, that was Harry's first birthday.  We all had a big party.  If I remember, that was when James and your father first brought you two up on broomsticks.  Lily, and I were, to say the least, not to pleased.  You and Harry got along quite well, as I remember, even for one year olds." Lenora said sadly.

"This vision thing is very odd.  But it is cool to be able to see things I normally wouldn't remember." Anya said, thoughtfully.  Then she realized something.  She got up off the couch and headed over to her father, who was at the moment dosing in a chair.  

"I hope you don't think I fainted because of you, it's just that your eyes triggered a vision," she explained, he jolted and looked at her.  He smiled.

"I understand and heard, that birthday party was one of the last times we were all together and happy.  I was so proud, you said my nickname first.  Although I wasn't to happy to find that you seemed to have Sirius' sense of humor." He said with laughter in his eyes.

"Is the reason you are Moony because you are, well a werewolf?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes, but how do you know?" he asked, humor leaving his face.

"Mum told me because I had a vision of you, Sirius, Harry and people who we think are his friends.  So she told me what happened to her and Nyah and why I am a Seer." She said slowly.  Remus grinned.

"So the old saying is true, a werewolf and a healer combined produce a Seer, I told you so Sirius." Remus laughed.

"Yea well you had to be right once in your life, Moony." Sirius told him, winking at Anya.

"Well, I am glad you are a werewolf, because other wise I wouldn't be a Seer," And even surprising herself, Anya bent down and hugged her father tightly.  He looked stunned, but happy.

"You know this may be the first time I'm happy about it as well," Remus said with tears in his eyes.  Lenora was looking at Nyah thoughtfully.

"What do you think Ny, can they handle two more jolts?" She asked mischievously.  Nyah's eyes lighted up in anticipation.

"I don't know, they seem awfully weak," Nyah said, pretending to think hard.  Remus and Sirius looked back an fourth from Lenora to Nyah curiously.

"Tell us!" Sirius begged, sounding a lot like he had in 5th year.  Anya cracked up, because she knew what her mother and aunt were talking about.

"We can handle it, we are NOT weak!" Remus said indignantly.  All three females smiled the exact same smile (Anya inherited it).  Remus paled a bit.  "Uh oh Sirius, that's the Minx smile.  This could be bad." He stage whispered to Sirius.

"I don't care Moony, I want to KNOW!" Sirius said stubbornly.  Lenora sighed.

"Whatever you wish oh MIGHTY Grim!" She, Nyah and Anya hurried quickly towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Padfoot, what do you suppose the surprises are?" Remus asked casually.  Sirius shrugged.

"Who cares, it's not like it can be as shocking as finding out that our wives are alive.  And Anya of course." He was looking around and his eyes landed on the mantle.  "Moony, come look at these.  I think I could be wrong." Sirius commanded in a surprisingly shaky voice.  Remus walked over and starred at the pictures there.  There in the middle, most prominent, was a picture of three teenagers on broomsticks.  One of them was Anya.  Someone who had obviously been on a broomstick had taken the picture.  This was not the odd part, the odd part was that on either side of Anya was a boy.  The boy to the left looked just like Sirius and the boy to the right was a Remus look a like, except with blue eyes.  They were grinning and waving up at them. 

"Padfoot, this couldn't mean what I think it means," Remus said worriedly.

"Remus, it certainly looks like it, how else could we explain it?"  Sirius said just as worriedly.  Just then Lenora, Nyah, and Anya walked back into the room, and behind them came two additional people.

~~~~~~~~~~

Romulus and Orion had been playing Exploding Snap when Nyah, Lenora and Anya walked into the kitchen.  Both boys jumped up, causing the card tower to explode.

"Mum, we've been in here for two hours.  I want to meet them!" Orion whined.  Romulus nodded in agreement.  The three smiled.

"You two are allowed to leave.  But you must be quiet and stay behind us until we finish explaining.  Remember, they will be slightly shocked, to say the least, it's not every day you gain a thirteen year old son." Nyah said sternly.  They agreed happily and everyone trouped back towards the living room.

Once they got there they saw Remus and Sirius standing in front of the mantle, looking at the pictures there.  Lenora and Nyah exchanged a worried glance before speaking up.

"So you found the picture gallery.  They are pretty nice, don't you think?" Lenora asked.  Remus and Sirius nodded numbly.

"Look, we have something to tell you and it's pretty shocking.  We aren't too sure how to put this delicately." Nyah said slowly.

"Do you remember back before we left that Nyah and I had been sick and we thought it was just a bug?" Lenora picked up.  Again they nodded.

"Well it wasn't a bug.  It was morning sickness.  As in pregnancy." Nyah continued.

"And these two boys are what came of it." Lenora finished.  She and Nyah pulled their sons forward, who had been uncharacteristically shy.

"Remus, Sirius, may we have the pleasure of introducing your sons.  Romulus Lupin, and Orion Black." As Nyah said this Remus and Sirius collapsed on the floor.

A/N: Right, I think they may have been a bit out of character, but then, we've never seen them act like this in the books, so how would we know?  As my muse Tim keeps saying, 5 more before I post again.  Oh, and apparently my friend Ax and I will be arguing about chapter posting for our stories, so all of our readers better be patient.  Hope you liked it and please review!!


	5. Together At Last

A/N: Wow, 21, that's my second highest!  It's so nice.  Er, this chapter is well, also a bit, sappy, you could even call it fluffy.  Don't yell at me though, yell at Tim.  He gets like that.  I'm just so happy that people like this story, and well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N2: I've upped the rating a bit, for er.. the suggestiveness of this chapter *laughs* 

Disclaimer: See first chapter cuz nothing's changed since then. I still don't own the HP universe. *sigh*

Coming Together

By Lady Lupin

Chapter Five: Together at Last

"Wake up!  Dad!  Sirius!  Oh fine, make me resort to spells." Anya said huffily.  "_Enervate_!" Both men woke up.

"You know Padfoot, this is the second time in two days that you've fainted.  Are you becoming delicate?" Remus asked from the floor.

"Oh shut up Moony.  You fainted too," Sirius said irritably. 

"You fainted _before_, Sirius?" Nyah asked incredulously.

"Yes, when we got the letter from Dumbledore saying he thought you two were alive," Remus told her when Sirius wouldn't answer.

"Oh brother dear! I didn't know you cared." Lenora said dramatically.

"Of course I care, you two were the only family I had for a long time." Sirius said standing up.  Lenora's face softened and she hugged her brother tightly.  He returned it, kissed her on the forehead.  But the serious expression didn't last for long, Sirius got a Marauder-ish look on his face.

"But now I've got a son, a niece and nephew and a brother in law," he paused.  "Group hug?" he inquired not so innocently.  Everyone backed away and Lenora smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Sorry, Padfoot, no one trusts you," Remus said, patting his back in mock sympathy.  "Speaking of sons, where are ours?" He asked looking around.

"In the kitchen, setting the table.  I hope." Lenora answered.

"I have a question," Anya spoke up.  They looked at her and nodded in encouragement.

"Why do you and Sirius call each other Moony and Padfoot?  They are really odd nicknames," She said, looking back and fourth from her dad to her uncle, who looked guilty.

"Well, we tell her or not?" Lenora asked the other three.  They all nodded.

"Ok, well in our fifth year we became illegal Animagi.  We did it for Remus, to keep him company.  I am Lab, a yellow Labrador, Nyah is Silverwings, a silver falcon, your father is Moony, a wolf along with his other form, and Sirius is Padfoot, the Grim." She paused.  "James was Prongs, a stag, Lily was Spots, a cheetah, and Pettigrew is Wormtail, a rat.  That's where the names come from and if you ever tell you brother and cousin I will hex you." Lenora told her daughter, only half joking.  Anya looked shocked.

"Can you show me??" She asked excitedly.  They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"I suppose so.  But only for a minute."  With that there was a flash of light and a pure silver falcon replaced Nyah.  It was quite lovely.  Lenora transformed into an elegant golden-yellow dog.  Nyah settled herself on Lenora's back.  Sirius and Remus took their cue and the room suddenly contained a sleek, huge black grim and a shimmering gray wolf.  Anya looked at them in wonder as they walked over to her.  The canines licked her hand and she received a friendly nip from the falcon.  When they all changed back Anya smiled widely.

"That was amazing!  I wish I could do that." She said wistfully.

"Yes well it was a lot of work, and we should have told someone about it," Nyah said.  Remus and Sirius looked a bit guilty.

"Well you see Nyah, Lenora, Dumbledore does know.  Remus had to tell him to explain about Pettigrew." Sirius said slowly.  The two women glared, but stayed quiet.  Anya could tell the adults wanted to speak, so she left discreetly.  She whispered good luck to her father and uncle as she walked out of the room. 

"I suspect later you two will have some explaining to do about certain curious things."  Lenora said, raising her eyebrows.  "But at the moment we should talk about your sons."  They all nodded.

"Well I would like to know why you named him Romulus," Remus asked Lenora.  She smiled.

"There are a few reasons actually.  One he reminded me so much of your father, the same hair as you both, and blue eyes.  Two, we weren't sure if we would ever see you again and I wanted a way to remind me of you, without me having to suffer every day.  And three, I just plain like the name, and it suits him well." Lenora told him, ticking off the reasons on her fingers.  Remus looked thoughtful.

"Well that makes, some sense I suppose.  So what is his middle name?" He asked running his hand through his disheveled hair.  Nyah smiled.

"He doesn't have one, neither of them do." She said, winking at Lenora.  Remus and Sirius gaped at them.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"We never picked any in case you ever found us, that way you could still have a choice in there names somewhat." Lenora said matter-of-factly.  Sirius got a goofy look on his face.

"I get to give him his middle name?  Whoo Hoo!"  Sirius said happily.  They all laughed.

"Yes well think about it. But right now we should go eat dinner with said children." Lenora said briskly.  She headed towards the door, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him along behind her.  Nyah started to get out of the chair she was sharing with Sirius, but he pulled her back down.

"May I ask, Miss Hunt, why you named our son Orion?" He asked, looking somewhat annoyed.  She grinned at him.

"Well, Mr. Black, even though you didn't want to continue your father's wonderful constellation idea doesn't mean I didn't.  Besides, Orion isn't that bad, and we can have other children with normal names, if you insist." Nyah said mischievously.

"I still can't believe you, doing that when you………..Wait, did you just say more children?" Sirius paused, confused.  Nyah laughed and kissed him.

"What do you think about that, Padfoot?" She asked, leaning on his chest.

"I think it's a very good idea, Miss Hunt." He said, kissing her again.

"Me too, Mr.." she started, but they were interrupted.

"Look, I know you two have missed each other, but having a sappy snog session in the living room when your supposed to be at dinner is not the best idea, alright?" Remus said, trying to look stern but failing horribly.  Sirius and Nyah stood up grinning and headed over to Remus.  

"You are such a git Remus," Nyah said fondly, kissing his cheek.  "I've missed that terribly."  Remus grinned, and rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen.  Sirius ran and caught up to Remus.

"Hey you wolf!  What do you think you're doing trying to get with my falcon?" Sirius said, yelling at him in mock anger.  Remus looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing in his face.  Sirius was quiet and then began to laugh as well.  By then Nyah had reached them and without even pausing as she walked by, she reached her hands out, and smacked them both on the back of their heads.  

"Come along you two prats, dinner is ready." She said, smiling.  They got to the doorway to find Lenora, Anya, Rom and Orion all standing there staring at the three of them.  The adults looked at each other and all burst out laughing.  Anya, Rom, and 'Rion looked at each other, clearly confused as to why their parents were going insane.

"They act like us, I mean when mum and Lenora let us have too much Butterbeer." Orion mused.  Anya and Romulus looked at him oddly but agreed.

"Okay, I think its time for dinner.  This time we all are going in, no more floor shows you three." Lenora said, looking at Remus, Sirius and Nyah pointedly.

"Yes Madam Lupin," Sirius said, bowing.  Everyone rolled their eyes at him and headed into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was a bit awkward but they all got over it when Sirius and Remus started to tell the boys and Anya about their years at Hogwarts.  After one particularly funny story Romulus and Anya fell to the floor laughing.

"Mum!  I……can't…….believe…….._you_…did………….THAT!" Romulus said between his and Anya's laughter.  Everyone else was sniggering at the two siblings reaction.

"Sirius!  I will get you for tell them about that!" Lenora yelled at her twin.  He smiled charmingly at his twin.

"No you won't dear sister.  You'll try, but won't succeed." He said modestly.  She glared at him, but let it go.

"Padfoot, you haven't changed at all these past fourteen years.  Still as goofy, and smart and annoying and handsome as ever.  Oops.  I did I let that slip out?" Nyah commented.  Sirius grinned and put his arm around his fiancée. 

"Yes I know Silver,  but what would you expect from a Black?" Sirius asked, leaning his head on Nyah's shoulder.

"Right, that is why I'm perfect." Lenora said, grinning widely.  Remus kissed her cheek.

"Of course you are, Lab.  And I was perfect for picking you."  Remus said, saintly.  Nyah snorted.    
  


"This is getting sad.  Let's just say that we are all perfect and be done with it." She said, annoyed.  Everyone laughed and agreed.

"So, do you three play any Quidditch?" Sirius asked as they ate dessert.  The two boys grinned almost identically.  

"You bet!  All three of us have Nimbus 2000s." Orion said happily.  Romulus nodded in agreement.

"Well how many do you have all together?" Sirius asked, looking at Nyah and Lenora.

"Well five, including Mum and Nyah's, they both have Cleansweep 7's," Anya said, looking up from her dinner.

"Okay Sirius, you have that look in your eye.  What are you thinking?" Remus asked.  Sirius grinned.

"A Quidditch match!  You and I can transfigure some brooms for us to use." Sirius said happily, looking like he was 15, and not 35.

"There's not enough people to play though," Remus pointed out.

"We'll play a quaffle version.  We'll only try to score.  Remus you can be keeper.  And it can be boys versus girls." Sirius said quickly.

"Yes!" Rom, Rion and Anya said together.  Lenora and Nyah smiled.

"Well I don't see why not." Lenora agreed.

"I guess, but next time we play I am not the keeper!" Remus said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, fine Moony.  Alright, go get your brooms and Moony and I will got outside and find suitable sticks." Sirius said, dragging Remus out by the arm.  

"Here Moony, give me your wand, I'll transfigure them.  You know I'm better at it than you." Remus handed over his wand.

"Sirius, has it occurred to you yet that we have sons?" Remus asked, sitting on a log as Sirius brought over two medium sized brown sticks.

"Remus, it has barely occurred to me that Nyah is alive." Sirius admitted, his eyes still showing the pain that he endured, but now to a lesser degree.  "But it feels good, like everything is almost right.  Like everything is…" he said as he began to transfigure the brooms.

"Coming together, I know.  Like the only thing that could make it better would be if Lily and James were still around." Remus said, looking at the moon.  It was getting closer to fullness.

"Well that won't be happening," Sirius said gruffly as he finished.  "Come on, let's go to the others," he said, heading back to the house.

~~~~~~~~

It was midnight before their game ended.  The girls won 360 to 300.  Anya was a superb Chaser and with her mother on the team they were hard to beat.  The boys played fiercely but were no match for them.

They flew back to the houses slowly, on only the five real brooms.  Sirius had transfigures his and Remus' back.  Remus rode with Romulus, who was very tired and needed support.  Sirius did the same for Orion, who was just as tired as Romulus.  They had both played two games of quidditch in the same day, and were understandably exhausted.  Anya was competent enough to fly herself, and she did so, leading the little group home.  Lenora and Nyah flew behind their husbands and sons, watching their reunited family with pride.

"Hey, sis!" Sirius whispered.  Lenora flew up to him.

"Yes, bro?" She asked mockingly.  He flashed her a smile.  His face was beginning to look less haunted now that he had something to smile about.

"Is Orion asleep?" he asked her.  She checked and nodded.

"He looks exactly as you did when you slept," She observed.  

"That would be because he just plain looks exactly like him.   And acts too." Nyah replied, flying over to them.  "Do you know how hard it has been trying to raise Sirius Jr. over there?  Now I know why your mother was happy to send you off to school every year, Sirius." She added jokingly.  Sirius looked unhappy.

"I've missed so much," he said, ruffling the sleeping boy's hair.  "I'm so sorry you had to raise him alone."  Nyah smiled.  

"You had no control over what happened.  Lenora and I managed.  Now I want you to concentrate on being the best father you can be right now, and don't concern yourself with things in the past, things that you had no control over." She said lovingly, kissing his cheek.  Lenora flew over to Remus.

"I didn't know it was so easy to sleep on a broom," She said, nodding to her son.

"Apparently we tired them out," Remus said, holding Romulus steady.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you.  Especially with his eyes closed," Lenora commented, brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes.  Remus smiled at her.  Lenora saw the man Remus had been 14 years ago finally return.

"I'm just so glad we are all finally together." He said as they landed in front of the houses.  Sirius and Nyah landed right behind them.  Anya was waiting for them just inside the door.

"We better get them to bed," Lenora whispered.  Remus took Rom, and Sirius took 'Rion.  Nyah and Lenora said goodnight to each other and the families headed into their own houses.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Remus set Romulus in his bed and took off his boots.  In the doorway stood Lenora and Anya, waiting silently.  Remus covered his son and ruffled his hair a bit before walking out of the room.  They headed down the hall and stopped at Anya's room.  Before entering, Anya hugged her father tightly, and he kissed her forehead.  Together Lenora and Remus made their way to the living room.  They lit a fire and laid together on the couch silently for about an hour.

"I love you Len," He said after a while, kissing her softly.

"I know.  I love you more." She said quietly, as she kissed him intensely.

"I don't really think that is possible.  But let's not argue about it," Remus said.

"Oh?  And what do you propose we do then?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  Remus grinned wickedly.  "Why Mr. Lupin, I had no idea.  Would you like to tuck me in then?" She added archly.

"Why yes Mrs. Lupin, I believe I would," He answered, his eyes filled with an emotion that she could not quite place.  They extinguished the fire and headed swiftly to the master bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius put Orion in his bed and walked back over to Nyah.  He put his arm around her and turned off the lights.  They stood there together for about ten minutes, watching their son sleep peacefully.

"How is it that I can love someone so much after I've only just met them?" Sirius asked her softly, putting both arms around her.  She smiled.

"You've always loved him.  Somewhere, deep inside, you knew and that part has always loved him.  Now all of you does," She said, leaning on his chest.  He chuckled.

"You were always right about these things," He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Of course I was.  I also know I'm right by saying we should go to bed." She told him pointedly.

"Whatever you say my Lady," He mocked.  With that he picked her up and swooped off to their bedroom, most likely with wicked intentions.

A/N: Well now are you people happy?  It finally ended without a cliffie.  That should make you all in a good mood to give me nice long reviews.  There, I won't even take up your time by making you read anymore.  REVIEW now!


	6. An Interesting Spell

A/N: Yes, I know it has been _forever _since I've updated.  I know I probably deserve a flogging or something to that effect, but let me explain before you begin any bodily harm.  First, back in April my computer broke down for two weeks.  So there I lost anytime to post.  Then, I was supposed to go away for about 5 days, but then our car broke down and it turned into a week.  Then when I got home, I was struck with writers block.  Couldn't for the life of me type what I wanted to convey.  And now it's the end of the year, and I've been having loads of work before finals.  So there is my excuse.  It's not great, but that's the truth.  And this chapter is kind of short, because I needed to stop it there.  It was just the right spot.  My muse Tim says hello, and will still enforce the review thing, though it doesn't really matter, as chapter six still needs to be reviewed, changed, typed and then edited before I can post.  But never fear.  I will work hard.  School is all but finished.  I hope you haven't lost faith in me, and if you have time, please review for Great Times There.  It only got 2 reviews for my latest chapter there.

Disclaimer: See first chapter cuz nothing's changed since then. I still don't own the HP universe.  *makes wish*

Coming Together

By Lady Lupin

Chapter Six: An Interesting Spell

Anya woke up the next morning with the remains of another dream.  The sun was streaking in through the windows, lighting the entire room.  It was a cheerful sight, and it did not match Anya's mood at all.  Cheerful was the last word to describe her at the moment.

"If these visions are going to be an every night occurrence I may rethink my happiness in my gift," She said stomping down the hall to her mother's—no parents—bedroom.  She stopped outside the door and listened for a second to see if they were awake.

"It was so awful Len, like a morbid domino effect.  First word came that Lily and James had died.  Then Dumbledore showed up at our house saying that Sirius had been taken to Azkaban for killing twelve muggles _and_ Peter.  He had only just left to then come right back and tell me that you and Nyah and Anya had died.  There was just so much pain, losing you all within a day.  Especially you and Anya; she's my little girl, and I never got to see her as one, now she is a beautiful young woman.  And it's all my fault, that stupid charm…" Her father's hurt voice floated through the door.  It sounded like he was crying softly, and her mother was comforting him.  She backed away from the door.  Realizing how much people she hardly knew loved her, she smiled and wiped a single tear off her cheek, her anger forgotten.  Then she walked slowly down the hall to her brother's room.  She peeked in the half open door to see him still asleep.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.  He was peaceful when he slept, and she really didn't want to wake him earlier than usual, but it couldn't be helped.  Walking in she saw Romulus was still in his clothes from the night before.  She chuckled and shook him awake.

"Pass me the quaffle!" He said stupidly.  Anya snorted with laughter.

"Wake up you prat.  We need to talk." She said snapping her fingers.  He looked at for a second and then nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are we going to the Dungeon?" He asked.  She nodded.  He grinned and jumped out of bed.  "Good, I need to check something anyway." Anya rolled her eyes and left the room, Romulus followed after grabbing his wand and sticking it in his pocket.  They went to the door at the end of the hall, Anya took out her own wand and tapped it the doorknob.  The door swung open to reveal stairs.  They ran down them to come to a huge underground room, which connected both houses.  As children, Anya, Rom and 'Rion had dubbed it the Dungeon, because of its location.  Everyone had his or her own little area.  There was a mini library for Anya, a place to develop pictures for Rom, an art station for 'Rion, and work places for Lenora and Nyah.  Around the whole room were books on anything and everything.  They were used when lessons were taught.  Orion was already down there, working on one of his paintings.

"Oh good, you're here.  I thought I was going to have to go get you," Anya smiled.

"I couldn't sleep.  I was going to talk to mum, but she and dad were still in bed." Orion said, looking like he wanted to add a little more to the sentence.  He didn't though. (A/N: *evil grin*)

"Right, now, Anya, we are down here, awake, and you have our full attention.  Spill it." Romulus said, flopping into his favorite chair.

"Alright.  Well I'm pretty sure I had another vision.  And it was of us.  But we weren't alone.  And we weren't here.  We were in a big room, decorated in scarlet and gold and it was very inviting.  There were five other people there with us.  Three of them looked like the people from my earlier vision.  There was the boy with the messy black hair, and green eyes, Harry.  Also the girl with the bushy brown hair, and the boy with the flaming red were there.  But there were also two other girls.  Both of them had red hair, but the shades of red were quite different.  One resembled the red headed boy, but the other girl had darker red hair, and she seemed, I don't know, I can't describe it, but it was odd.  We all seemed to be really good friends and we were arguing about something important, and it was four against four.  I guess that's about it." Anya told them, pacing.

"That is strange, I'll grant you, but why tell only us?" Orion asked, puzzled.

"I think there is a spell that can take a memory or dream and put it on canvas.  But I need an actual canvas.  Which means I need you dear cousin." She told him sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  Orion rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me, just don't use my best one," He said shrugging.

"Great.  Now can you two help me look for the spell?" She asked hesitantly.  The two boys burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we will sis," Rom said, patting her on the back infuriatingly.  It took about an hour before Orion managed to find it.

"Here, it's in this book, _Spells and Enchantments for the Artistic Mind.  _Well I suppose that makes sense.  Let's see, The Dream Cast Spell.  It says you need to have two people.  The person with the dream has to hold the canvas and then someone else must cast the spell.  Well I guess we can do that." He said, reading it over.

"Here, let me see it," Romulus grabbed the book.  "You guys, this is pretty advanced.  Are you sure you want to try it?"  Anya looked at Orion questionably.  He nodded.

"Yes, let's start," She said resolutely.  Orion went to his work area and brought over a canvas.

"Alright, Anya it says you hold the canvas and concentrate on your dream as hard as you can." Orion instructed, giving her the canvas and taking out his wand.  "_Placento Sensorum!_" Orion said with a swish and a flick.  

Anya and the canvas began to glow, then suddenly the glow was sucked into the canvas, but as it went it pulled Anya's coloring off as well.  She slumped down onto her knees, dropped the canvas, and was gray for a moment.  Then a bright light flared out of the canvas and struck Anya.  The boys had to cover their eyes from the glare, and when they looked back, Anya was in color again.  She was gasping for air as she sat up.

"Anya!," Romulus yelled, running over to her.  "Are you alright?"  He looked extremely worried.  She nodded and looked about for the dropped canvas.

"Look," She said hoarsely, "It worked," She showed them the canvas, which now held the image of her vision. 

"Wow, that was intense." Orion whistled.  "Are you sure you're alright? " She looked slightly pale.

"Yes, I'm _fine._  That was just a bit weird.  Right now some food sounds good.  Let's go back upstairs," She said, standing up.  She looked at Orion, "Want to come with us 'Rion?"  He nodded.  She started upstairs.  The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.  If she said she was fine, then they had no reason not to  believe her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Lenora, after having a long conversation in the bedroom, got up to prepare breakfast.

"What do you want to eat Remus?" Lenora asked, tapping her wand on the table.

"Well what do you have?" He asked.

"Well what do you want?" She returned.

"Well what do you have?" He said, chuckling.  She sent him a withering look and threw a towel at him.

"You can be just as impossible as Sirius, if not more," She said, pouring pancake mix out of her wand, and into the frying pan.  He kissed her cheek in apology.  

"No he can't, believe me, he can't," Nyah said, Apparating into the kitchen with Sirius.  Remus and Sirius grinned at each other.

"I suppose you're right," Lenora agreed, looking at her brother and rolling her eyes.  He walked over and put his head on her shoulder.

"Aww, come on Lab, you know you love me," He said.  She sighed and pushed his head off.

"Only because I have to, brother dear." She said, as she set up seven glasses and filled them with pumpkin juice.  He grinned again.

"Not true, remember Lily's sister?  She definitely didn't love her sister just because she had to.  She didn't love her at all," Sirius pointed out.  Remus and Nyah grinned at Lenora's pained expression.

"Alright, so you're amusing.  Happy now?" She asked.  

"Of course!" He said grinning like a mad idiot, which he is from time to time. 

"Lenora, do you know if the kids are here? 'Rion's not at home, and we took a glance in the Dungeon, and he wasn't there either." Nyah asked.  

"I guess they could be here now, though no one was around when we came in here." Lenora said, shrugging.  "Or they might have gone for an early Quidditch game."

"Uh, the Dungeon?" Remus asked.  He and Sirius looked a little confused.  The women laughed.

"It's just the basement.  It's where we do most everything.  They just nicknamed it." Lenora said, smirking.  

"Oh," Sirius said, looking slightly embarrassed.  Nyah laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you two go find the kids while Lenora and I finish breakfast."  Nyah suggested.

"Alright," Remus said, pulling Sirius out of the room.

"This is nice don't you think Moony?  We haven't done anything like this in over fourteen years.  It's amazing that we can just jump right back in and continue, exactly as we were before." Sirius asked, sounding for once, quite serious.  Which made sense as he had to have lost at least some of his humor while spending twelve years in a prison, especially when he hadn't deserved those years.  Remus turned to look at him, a smile playing on his face.

"Well isn't someone feeling thoughtful.   Yes it is wonderful.  Almost as great as it was back then." Remus said, and continued to walk down the hall.  They headed towards the Dungeon in companionable silence.  It was the kind of silence that they had enjoyed before their world had been shattered.  They kind that let them forget they had lost twelve years.  They reached what they assumed was the right door, and tried to open it.  All that was there was a linen closet.  

"Nyah had to tap her wand on the door knob to open the one at the other house.  Maybe you should try that." Sirius suggested.  Remus did so.  Nothing happened.  Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"So what do we do now?"  Remus asked, looking puzzled.

"They must have forgotten to tell us something.  Or else we are just so hopeless that we can't even remember things from five minutes ago." Sirius decided.  Remus rolled his eyes.  He obviously hadn't lost all of his humor.  He'd had much too much humor to begin with in the first place.

"Let's go ask them." Remus decided, turning to go back down the hall.  Sirius turned as well but just then the door swung open quite hard.  It didn't bang into the wall like it usually did however.  Instead it knocked into Sirius and sent him sprawling into Remus, causing them to both land in a heap on the floor.  The sound of laughter erupted from the doorway.

"Dad!  Sirius?" Anya asked, trying to cover her giggles. She and her brother and cousin were standing in the doorframe.  Romulus and Orion had wide smiles on their faces, and seemed to be trying vainly to keep them straight.

"Sirius?" Remus said.

"Yes Moony?" Sirius asked, winking at Anya, who grinned, though she looked a bit pale.  Her already light skin stood out intensely against her long black hair.

"Get off!"  Remus exclaimed.  

"Now, Moony, really, don't be so rash, we don't want anyone to get hur--" Sirius began, but was interrupted.  Remus stood up, pushing Sirius roughly to the floor.  Anya, Romulus and Orion burst into laughter.  Sirius rubbed his backside.

"You were saying Padfoot?" Remus asked, smiling.  Sirius glared.

"Damn werewolf strength," He mumbled.  Remus grinned and patted him on the back.

"There, there, don't feel bad." He said.  He turned to the three teens.  "Are you three hungry?"   They nodded.  "Well then come on," He sniffed the air.  "The pancakes are almost ready."

"Show off." Sirius said, shoving him towards the kitchen.  Remus just laughed and they all started walking down the hall, passing the bedrooms and then coming into the living room.  Remus turned to say something to Romulus when he noticed the canvas in Anya's hand.

"Hey, what is that?" He asked her.  She glanced at her brother and cousin quickly before opening her mouth to respond.  The answer to Remus' question wasn't answered though, because Anya promptly fainted onto the floor.  Remus let out a yell and ran toward her side and knelt next to her.  She was a pasty white now and clammy.  Her breathing was shallow, and she had yet to wake up. That in itself was worrying, fainting spells shouldn't last long.  Remus sat next to her, shaking her shoulders gently, looking lost.  

"Romulus, Orion, go get Lenora and Nyah.  Worn Len about what happened." Sirius instructed firmly, not giving the two boys time to process the event.  He turned to his fellow Marauder.  "Remus come on, you've got to get her off the floor, she'll be fine." Remus shook his head, as if to clear it, and stood up.

"You're right of course.  Can't have her on the floor catching cold." He said, more to himself than to his best friend.  Sirius glanced at him worriedly.  Remus seemed quite shaken.  He was almost detached.  Detached was usually a word that was never associated with Remus Lupin.  It just showed that family could transform even the strongest of men.  The werewolf standing before him was unfamiliar to Sirius.  He wondered if he would be the same, had Orion been the one to fall suddenly and inexplicably ill. 

_"__Mobilicorpus!" _Sirius intoned, when Remus seemed to be unable to act.  He floated his niece over to the couch and set her down on it, releasing the spell.  It was taking longer than expected for the boys to bring in his sister and fiancée.  He sat down in a chair across from the couch.  Remus said next to him in the other chair.  There was silence, and it seemed ominous to Sirius.  But he was content to sit and wait for his sister, the healer, to arrive and tend to the teenager.  She seemed in less danger than her father, who was unresponsive.  Sirius kept a close eye on both father and daughter as he waited for the rest of his family to arrive.

A/N:  There you are.  Short, but intriguing, I think.   I had to read a part of this for Creative Writing.  My teacher liked it.  I hope you do.  Please review either way!!!!


End file.
